insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Nyx Rowland (HP)
Nyx Rowland, same Ic year as Krystiana (her cousin), model is ANNALISE BASSO, very emo. ----- Name: Nyx Rowland Age: 11 Personality: Nyx can be the typical emo girl in nearly all ways. Emo fashion sense, emo music, nearly everything you would associate with someone that is emo. She would never dye her hair though. Her red hair is too precious to her. Nyx always somehow sees the negative side of life, or always says the bad stuff, which she thinks is the realistic view of life. A very cynical person Nyx is. She has always seen things in a way that makes her think nearly everyone is only looking after themselves. Nyx can be very cold and closed off to most people, especially strangers and people she's barely talked to. Her realistic view on life makes her have a hard time trusting people so she can also be seen as a very shy girl. Nyx starts to become an almost completely different person as she starts to trust people or around family, her true self. When Nyx isn't being emo, she is a lot like her cousin, apart from that Nyx is extremely loud. She can be very attention speaking. Nyx talks a lot when she find someone she likes, which isn't many people. Her family will always be people she talks their ears off. When someone gets past Nyx's emo side to her true self, there is a very caring and self-righteous person. Kind of a attention-seeker when she has became her true self as well. Nyx is what some people see as a musical genius. A complete natural with anything to do with music, Nyx can pick up almost any instrument and sound like a natural playing whatever instrument it is, in minutes of being showed how it works and simple chords. Even though she loves how great she is at music, Nyx doesn't like showing it off to much. She just want to fit into the crowd and not have many people know what she is great at. History: The daughter of Brandon Rowland and Nissen Haven's life had always the same problems that it does now. It all started when Brandon got Nissen pregnant when they were barely 16, near the end of their 6th year in Hogwarts. Brandon didn't know what to do when he found out the news that he was going to be a dad, which was why he stayed away from Nissen for her whole pregnancy. His parents didn't like the fact that he was going to be a parent so they basically disowned him when he came back for the summer. That was when Benjamin stepped and secretly helped his younger brother. Benjamin supported him, paid for a room for Brandon in a hotel and other important things. To Brandon, Benjamin was what Brandon wanted to be like. They were a lot alike in most ways, apart from Brandon knew he wasn't smart enough to be an auror. Brandon went back to school just as his only niece was born. Krys gave Brandon a new look on becoming a father so once he went back to school, he found Nissen, who was due to give birth in less than a month, and told her he wanted to be with her the rest of his life. Nyx was born in the Hogwarts Hospital wing, all because she came out earlier than everyone thought. Both Nissen and Brandon dropped out of school once their daughter was born. Both of them wanted to spend as much time as they could making sure Nyx had a good life. Nissen became a stay at home mother while Brandon worked long hours, sometimes working 7 days a week, 20 hours a day. Nissen tried going to work when Nyx was 4, putting her in daycare for magical children. That wasn't as good idea as Nissen thought it would be. Nyx had became too attached to her mother over the years of Nissen mostly looking after Nyx. Nyx started to cry as soon as she couldn't see her mother anymore and instead of being the normal loud cry of a four year old, Nyx's cry was glass shattering, all because of magic. All day, Nyx cried and the people working at the daycare kept fixing everything Nyx accidentally broke. Nyx's whole life basically got tipped upside down when Brandon and Nissen had to leave the country. Brandon became over his head when he borrowed more money then he could pay back for Nyx's school things. He had always left out the details for what he borrowed the money for, all because he wanted to protect Nyx The people he borrowed the money off wanted him dead because they knew he couldn't repay them. Nyx started school and knew nothing was wrong until she got a letter from her mother saying something bad had happened and Nyx's parents had to leave because bad people were after them while Nyx stayed with her father's brother. Long ago, when Brandon and Nissen dropped out of school, Brandon made a promise with Benjamin that if anything happened to him and Nissen, Benjamin would take care of Nyx instead of letting her go into an orphanage, their parents or Nissen's family that all hated Nyx.